A Simple Game of Gomoku
by Fleesfire123
Summary: The goddess, Madokami, and her friend, Homulilly, play a round of Gomoku that ends up lasting for a long time. Who wins? Well, you'll have to read this to find out. {A small short One-shot until I have the chance to update my others and post my newest ones. This was actually for a facebook contest by the way.}}


/Okay, this is a short story that I came up with for a contest on the facebook page: "The Church of Madoka" and I decided to post it here. I know its short, but I haven't gotten anything posted in awhile so I need something posted and I really wanted to post this and the winner results are being announced today and I can't wait! Anyway, I do have other stories coming up and one of them I had to ask permission for so thanks to Yume Sekaii for giving me permission to do so. u/4572870/Yume-Sekaii and I haven't had much access to a computer so I haven't posted a new chapter of "The New Host, Rin" sorry. Anyway, on to the story. /

Homura Akuma quietly sat at the living room table while resting her elbow on top of the table and placing her head in the palm of her hand. She was waiting for her friend Madoka, who is now a Goddess, to come over to her house and play a board game. At least one round. She had asked only a few hours before, but to Homura it seemed like it had been FOREVER ago. But the problem was that sometimes Homura was impatient when she was expecting a friend to visit her.

Of course Homura had other friends that visited her, but that didn't always go too well... When Mami came over the two of them would drink tea and have a conversation between those who had the magical girl experience, but Nagisa was always with Mami and would interrupt their conversations. Mami never seemed to mind, but it had bothered Homura a bit. Sayaka came from time to time but she was loud and she always picked on Homura, never having much respect for the home owner or her things. Kyoko would also visit but she was always at SOMEONEBODY'S house during the day, but every time she was visiting someone at their house she would eat all of the junk food she could get her hands on.

Homura heard a knock on the front door and she directed her attention towards the door. "Its not locked. You can come in." She announced to her guest that was outside. Madoka walked in and sat down at the table across from Homura. "You asked me to come over and play a game with you, but I don't know what we are playing," She said. "What game are we going to play Homura-chan?"

Homura gave her friend a warm smile and pulled out a box from underneath the table. "I thought we could play Gomoku." Homura replied. Madoka stared at her friend Homura in silence with a look of confusion on her face. "I have never played Gomoku before... How do you play?" Madoka asked shyly. "Oh. I can help you along the way if you want." Homura assured her friend as she opened the box.

She pulled out a board that folded into two parts along with black and white stones that were the playing pieces. "Okay, this game is for two people and the person who has the black pieces always goes first and the one with the white comes after." She assorted all of the stones by their color and handed Madoka all of the white ones. "Since you are new at this I thought I'd go first to show you how the game goes."

Homura placed one of her pieces on an intersection around the middle of the board. "You don't put them inside of the squares, you put them on top of the intersections where the lines meet. One of the players has to match five of their pieces in a row for them to win the game." "So its like a complicated version of tic-tac-toe?" Madoka asked. Homura stared at Madoka for a moment before answering. "I honestly did not think of it that way. That's a neat way to think of it Madoka."

Madoka picked up one of her pieces and placed it three spaces to the right away from Homura's first piece. Homura toke her second turn and put her piece above Madoka's. "Madoka, this game isn't about letting your opponent win," Homura muttered, grinning and keeping her eyes on the board. "You shouldn't be going easy on me." Madoka toke it as a challenge and she quickly picked up her second piece and slammed it down next to Homura's on the left side.

Seconds, minutes, hours went by as they played their game and no one had won. YET. It was Homura's turn and she had two options. Either on the left side of the board above one of Madoka's pieces, or on the right side of the board above one of her own pieces and below one of Madoka's. But either one she chose Madoka could use the other spot Homura hadn't picked and win the game. Homura was very competitive and did not want to lose.

They had been playing long enough so Homura decided to end the game and she put her piece on the left side of the board then Madoka placed her's on the right side in the other spot that Homura hadn't chose. Madoka had five in a row and won the game. The game was finally over after playing for so long. "Yay! I won!" Madoka cheered. "And its your first time playing Gomoku." Homura reached across the table and pet Madoka's head. "Good job."


End file.
